


Day Thirty-Three

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: 30+ Days of TFW Imagines [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Female!Reader - Freeform, Gen, Reader-Insert, photographer!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine Team Free Will worrying about you since you've been avoiding them, but it turns out you've just been studying like crazy since you want to get on an online course about art and no one knew that you were into that sort of thing and you were embarrassed to tell them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Thirty-Three

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration made me stray from the prompt. Oops.

“I’m going out!” you call over your shoulder as you head up the stairs to the entrance to the Bunker.

“Stay safe,” Sam responds without looking up from his book.

You shut the big door behind you and climb into your own baby, a 1967 Pontiac GTO in her original dark purple glory. The engine roars to life and you’re off.

Today’s location isn’t too far from the bunker. You pull your bag of supplies from the trunk and get to work.

X X X X X X

“Where’s Y/N?” Dean asks, coming out of the kitchen with a pair of beers. He passes one to Sam.

“Dunno. She said she was going out. She’s a grown woman, Dean. She can handle herself.”

“I know. I was just wondering. She’s been gone, or busy, a lot lately. Kinda feels like she’s up to something, doesn’t it?”

“I think you’re just paranoid. Whatever it is, she’ll tell us when she’s ready.”

“Yeah, I guess she will,” Dean admits, albeit reluctantly.

“If you really want to know, just ask her.”

“Ask who?” Cas says, appearing beside Sam.

“Y/N,” Dean answers. “She’s been acting kind of weird these last few weeks. Going places without telling us where and keeping to her room a lot more.”

“So?”

“I think she’s hiding something from us,” Dean explains. “And I’m going to find out what.”

X X X X X X

When you get back to the Bunker, Dean is waiting in the control room.

“Hi, Dean,” you say, coming down the stairs with your bag slung over your shoulder.

“Where’d you go?” he asks, leaning casually against the table.

“Out,” you say, already headed for your room. Why’s he being so weird?”

“What’s in the bag?”

“Stuff, Dean. Why are you asking so many questions?”

“Because you’re keeping something from us,” he says. “Now, what’s in the bag?”

“None of your business,” you snap, suddenly defensive.

He grabs for it, but you jerk away and take off down the hall. You push past Sam, who looks startled, and slam your bedroom door behind you. You quickly lock it.

X X X X X X

“Dean, what did you do?” Sam says, entering the control room.

“I might’ve tried to take her bag,” the older Winchester admits.

Sam gives him a disappointed look. “Really? What are you, two? Why couldn’t you just ask her?”

“I did! She wouldn’t tell me.”

“I’m sure trying to take her bag has really helped things along.”

“I’m sorry, okay? I shouldn’t have tried to take it.”

“I’m not the one you should be apologizing to, Dean.”

X X X X X X

A soft knock at your door startles you from what you’re doing. You quickly shut the laptop.

“Who is it?” you call.

“It’s Sam,” the younger Winchester calls back.

You get up and unlock the door. Sam is standing on the other side with his hands in his pockets.

“What’s up?” you ask, leaning against the doorframe to keep him from entering.

“I’m sorry about Dean,” Sam says. “I’ve already talked to him about what he did. But he had good intentions, Y/N. We’re just worried about you. You’ve been distant lately.”

“I’ve just had a lot on my mind. What’s the point? It doesn’t really concern you guys.”

“I know. It’s your business. But we’re your friend and we’re worried. What kind of friends are we if you can’t come to us when there’s something on your mind?”

He has a point, you have to admit. You should be able to trust the brothers and Castiel with this. “I’m just worried you’ll laugh at me for it.”

Sam looks almost offended that you would think so little of him. “I would never. Dean might, but me and Cas?”

“I know,” you sigh. “Look, I’ll tell you guys at dinner. Fair?”

He nods. “I’ll send Dean down to apologize for himself.”

“Okay.”

X X X X X X

Dean does come down to apologize in person. He even makes your favorite- white chicken fettuccini Alfredo, and French bread with garlic and butter. You’re still nervous when you sit down for dinner, though.

“You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to,” Cas assures you.

“You guys deserve to know,” you reply. “I’ve been so distant lately because I’ve been compiling my portfolio.”

“What kind of portfolio?” Sam asks, mop up some Alfredo with his bread.

“A digital photography portfolio,” you explain. “I’m applying for an online college course on digital photography. That’s why I’ve been spending so much time away from the Bunker and locked up in my room.”

“College, huh?” Dean says. “Looks like Sammy’s not the special one anymore. That’s really cool, Y/N. I don’t understand why you didn’t just tell us, but I’m still proud of you.”

“I didn’t know you liked photography,” Sam admits. “I’m guessing your bag has your camera and stuff?”

You nod. “I prefer nature photography, though I have worked with people, as well.”

“I would like to see some of your work,” Cas says.

“You guys really don’t think it’s lame or anything?” you say sheepishly.

“Not at all,” Sam says, Dean and Cas nodding in agreement. “It’s your life, Y/N. we’ll fully support you in this.”

You smile, feeling much better. “Thanks.”  


End file.
